Partner in Crime
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Ginpachi-sensei mengadakan ulangan tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Bagaimana nasib siswa-siswa kelas 3-Z? / 3Z!AU/ OkiKagu
1. Chapter 1

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Partner in Crime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Masukan seluruh buku teks dan catatan kalian. Hari ini kita ulangan."

"EEEEEHHHH?!"

* * *

 **Sistem Belajar Kebut Semalam Tak Akan Berguna Bila Ulangannya Dadakan**

* * *

Suara bel yang terdengar nyaring menjadi pertanda bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar akan dimulai di kelas 3-Z pagi itu. Ginpachi- _sensei_ selaku wali kelas, masuk ke dalam ruangan beberapa menit setelahnya dengan wajah mengantuk seperti biasa.

Namun, tentu saja, ada yang tidak biasa hari ini. Bukannya mulai mengajar setelah seluruh muridnya memberi salam, Ginpachi- _sensei_ malah membagikan setumpuk kertas ujian.

"Tu...tunggu _sensei_ , kenapa tiba-tiba kita ulangan dadakan begini?" Kondo Isao mengutarakan protes mewakili kawan-kawannya.

"Kalau tidak tiba-tiba namanya bukan ulangan dadakan, Kondo- _kun_ ," jawab guru bermata ikan mati itu.

 _Iyasih._

"Tapi kami belum belajar, _sensei_!" kali ini teman dekat Kondo, Hijikata, yang melempar protes pada gurunya itu.

Seisi kelas pun menjadi gaduh karena menyetujui pernyataan Hijikata.

"Sudah, sudah. Kerjakan saja sebisa kalian, anak-anak."

"Meski _sensei_ bilang begitu, tetap saja kami keberatan. Kenapa sampai lima pelajaran utama sekaligus yang diujikan?" Shinpachi ikutan mengeluh saat menerima lembar demi lembar soal ujian itu.

"LIMA-LIMANYA?" beberapa anak berteriak tak percaya saat mengecek kertas ujian di tangan mereka.

Sudah bisa ditebak seisi kelas gaduh kembali. Tentu saja ini memberatkan mereka. Bahkan saat ujian tengah semester atau ujian akhir semester, mereka masih diberi waktu istirahat sebentar sebelum mengerjakan soal ujian mata pelajaran lain.

"Tidak masuk nilai, kok. Kerjakan saja, ya. Aku hanya ingin lihat kemampuan kalian sudah sampai mana," Ginpachi- _sensei_ mengetuk-ngetuk rokok (yang sebelumnya dia bilang permen lollipop) ke asbak _portable_ yang dia bawa sebelum melanjutkan, "waktunya setengah jam, oke?"

"MANANYA YANG OKE?!"

* * *

— _30 menit kemudian—_

* * *

"Waktu habis. Ayo kumpulkan jawaban kalian."

Hampir seluruh siswa sudah menyerah mengerjakan soal-soal itu bahkan sebelum _sensei-_ nya mengumumkan bahwa waktu telah habis.

 _Toh nilainya tidak akan dimasukkan ke laporan..._

"Oke, selagi aku memeriksa jawaban kalian, buka buku teks Ilmu Sosial kalian halaman 56-59 dan kerjakan soalnya," Ginpachi- _sensei_ berjalan ke tempat duduknya lalu mulai memeriksa lembaran-lembaran jawaban yang baru saja siswa-siswa kelas 3-Z kumpulkan.

" _Ano... Sensei,_ sekarang ini jadwalnya pelajaran Matematika dan seharusnya kita mulai ke bab baru..." sebagai ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab, Shinpachi berusaha mengingatkan guru tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

" _Ano..._ Shinpachi- _kun_ , aku _sensei_ -nya dan _sensei_ yang paling tahu apa yang dibutuhkan oleh murid-muridnya. Kelas 3-Z ini masih jelek sekali dalam bidang Ilmu Sosial. Lihat saja contohnya, Gori—Kondo- _kun_ yang tidak bisa bersikap wajar pada orang yang disukainya dan malah menguntitnya terus-terusan."

"Tadi _sensei_ mau bilang Gorilla, kan? Iya, kan?" Gori—Kondo memprotes panggilannya.

"Sudah pasti, kan, Gori- _kun,"_ Otae mengomentari.

"Kejamnya Otae- _chan_..." airmata (buaya?) menggenangi pelupuk mata Gori—Kondo. Dia masih bisa menerima dengan lapang dada bila orang lain bahkan penulis memanggilnya dengan sebutan primata berbulu lebat itu, tetapi kalau Otae yang berkata demikian sungguh sakit rasanya.

"Intinya kalian harus lebih banyak belajar Ilmu Sosial dan cara bersosialisasi yang benar. Jadi lakukan saja yang _sensei_ minta."

 _Ah sudahlah, terserah sensei-nya saja._

Shinpachi membuka buku teks pada halaman yang dimaksud gurunya itu.

 _Apa-apaan. Ini kan bagian sejarah, tak ada hubungannya dengan sosialisasi sehari-hari._

Tapi dikerjakan juga soal sejarah itu olehnya. Shinpachi sudah lelah menjadi tokoh _tsukkomi._ Suaranya habis, tapi bayarannya sama saja (tepatnya sih tidak dibayar). Yang lain juga sepertinya sudah malas memprotes Ginpachi- _sensei_.

"Oke, sudah selesai. Sekarang akan _sensei_ bagikan hasil ulangan dadakannya tadi."

 _CEPAT SEKALI._

" _Eto..._ pertama Katsura..."

" _Katsura janai, Zura da_. Eh, salah, maksudnya _Zura janai, Katsura da_."

"Total nilai 50."

Suara tawa yang tertahan terdengar seantero kelas.

"Nilaimu setengah harga, ya, Zura, hahaha," Catherine tertawa terang-terangan sambil menghina pemuda yang rambut panjangnya sering dipermasalahkan sekolah tetapi tidak dipotong-potong juga.

"Catherine, total nilai 8."

Kali ini seluruh kelas tertawa terang-terangan.

"Nilainya bahkan tidak menyentuh dua digit angka, hahaha."

"Jangan berisik, akan _sensei_ lanjutkan," Ginpachi- _sensei_ membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Yamazaki 35. Aku bisa memberimu 80 kalau ini ujian kaligrafi dengan tema _anpan_ , sih."

Yamazaki menggaruk belakang kepalanya seakan tidak ada masalah menulis nyaris seluruh jawaban dengan kata _anpan_.

"Shinpachi 75. Kondo 42. Hijikata 88. Otae 80. Kyuubei 80..."

"Sepertinya kita berjodoh, ya, Otae- _chan_ ," Kyuubei tersenyum manis pada teman sebangkunya yang hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Sarutobi, um, tulisanmu disensor semua, _Sensei_ tak bisa mengoreksinya," Ginpachi- _sensei_ merobek kertas ujian Sacchan di hadapan seluruh kelas dengan muka malas.

"Kyaaaa~"

 _Astaga, gadis M ini..._

"Oke, biar kulanjutkan. Takasugi, Matako, Henpeita, Bansai, nilai kalian semua 68."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Takasugi?"

"Sepertinya Takasugi bolos lagi, _sensei_. Matako dan Bansai juga," Shinpachi mengecek daftar absensi di tangannya.

"Tapi kenapa nilainya bisa ada?"

Semua mata menatap ke anak laki-laki berwajah tua dengan rambut hitam yang disisir rapi ke samping.

"Sebagai wakil komandan Kiheitai, saya Henpeita bertugas meng _cover_ tugas Komandan Utama dan anggota lainnya saat dibutuhkan."

Ginpachi-sensei sudah lelah untuk berkomentar, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pengumuman nilai yang lebih banyak aib daripada bagusnya itu.

"Oke, dua nilai terakhir ini berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna. Okita- _kun_ , Kagura, 100."

Jika sebelumnya suara tawa, kali ini suara sorakan takjub yang terdengar. Kagura menggosok kacamata tebalnya sedangkan Sougo menyeringai lebar.

"Kalau begitu..."

Tok… Tok... Tok...

Kepala Sekolah, Baka—ehm, Hata- _san_ membuka pintu kelas perlahan dan berjalan mendekati wali kelas 3-Z.

"Ginpachi- _sensei_ , ini sudah tiga minggu dari waktu pertama kali saya meminta rekomendasi. Waktunya sebentar lagi dimulai, jadi..." tiba-tiba suara amanto itu jadi lebih berwibawa dari biasanya.

"Tentu saja sudah, _Kouchou-san._ Saya sudah menemukan dua siswa yang bisa mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat antar SMA. Mereka adalah Kagura dan Okita Souichirou."

"Namaku Sougo, _sensei_."

"Bagus-bagus. Kalau begitu, persiapkan mereka untuk lomba itu lusa. Sampai jumpa, _sensei_ dan anak-anak," Kepala Sekolah itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala anak-anak kelas 3-Z itu.

"Tunggu dulu... Jangan bilang ulangan dadakan ini bertujuan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan ikut lomba cerdas cermat lusa nanti?"

"Tepat sekali, Shinpachi _-kun_."

"Padahal _sensei_ diberi waktu 3 minggu untuk memilih dan baru melakukannya sekarang?"

"Bagaimana, ya? Belakangan ini _sensei_ sibuk soalnya. Hahaha."

Kerutan empat siku muncul di kening seluruh siswa.

 _Dasar guru menyebalkan!_

— **tbc** —

* * *

* _kouchou:_ Kepala Sekolah

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oke, saya tau ini garing banget buat genre komedi x'D

Susah ya, nulis komedi gini, emang bukan bidang saya sepertinya. Tapi karena udah terlanjur di- _publish_ gini, saya usahakan untuk selesai sampai akhir~

Oya, main chara-nya itu OkiKagu, Cuma di chapter ini emang mereka belum terlalu dikasih liat. Chapter depan dan ke depannya kemuculan mereka bakal lebih intens lagi. Tenang aja, jangan timpuk saya dulu x'D

Okedeh, terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfik garing ini :3


	2. Chapter 2

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Partner in Crime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi sudah diputuskan, kalian berdua yang akan mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat lusa."

"Tu—tunggu dulu, Ginpachi- _sensei..._ "

* * *

 **Gajah yang Mati Meninggalkan Gading, Gajah yang Masuk Kulkas Meninggalkan Tanda Tanya**

* * *

"Ada apa lagi, Kagura?" Ginpachi-sensei menatap malas gadis bercepol dua _plus_ kacamata _minus_ tebal itu sambil dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa di _universe_ ini nama gadis itu tidak diganti menjadi ' _Kaguhachi_ '* juga.

"Aku tidak mau ikut lomba, apalagi harus berpasangan dengan _Baka-Sadist_ itu! Bisa-bisa kebodohannya akan menular padaku."

"Kebodohan tidak menular, _China_. Lagipula kau sudah bodoh dari sananya."

"Kau yang bodoh. Kalau aku tidak membocorkan soal yang ujian yang kulihat di ruang guru padamu demi selusin roti melon, kau tidak akan mendapat nilai seratus, _Baka_!"

"..."

"...!"

" _Lho_ , jadi kalian?!"

Sougo semakin yakin, mau kacamatanya setebal kacamata kuda pun, otak Kagura memang tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar.

Sekarang giliran Ginpachi yang garuk-garuk kepala kebingungan. _Masa'_ dia harus melakukan ujian ulang. Ujian ulangnya sih, _rapopo_ , tapi buat ulang soalnya itu _lho_...

"Sensei, ujiannya tak perlu diulang, kok. Aku ikhlas Kagura- _chan_ dan Okita yang ikut lomba," Shinpachi berujar melihat wali kelasnya yang kelihatan seperti belum dikasih makan manisan seharian.

Yang lain (selain Kagura dan Sougo, tentunya) mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Sebenarnya mereka merasa ujian tadi memang tidak adil, tetapi ikut lomba itu malasnya minta ampun, jadi mereka semua oke-oke saja dengan keputusan itu.

"Serius?" Ginpachi-sensei meminta konfirmasi sekali lagi.

Sebelum Shinpachi sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu, pria berkacamata hitam yang dijuluki _Madao_ mengangkat tangan tinggi seraya bertanya, " _ano, Sensei,_ kira-kira kalau ikut lomba bisa dapat uang, tidak?"

"Tentu saja bisa kalau menang."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kalau _dapet_ uang, sih, jangankan murid-murid kelas 3-Z, penulis fanfict ini juga mau!

" _Se—Sensei,_ sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan _Shinsengumi_ , saya Kondo Isao menyatakan bahwa ujian yang sebelumnya tidak valid karena ada tindak kecurangan," memang uang bisa mengubah apa saja.

"Dan saya, Hijikata Toshirou sebagai Wakil Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan _Shinsengumi_ meminta dua nilai tertinggi yang didapat karena kecurangan itu didiskualifikasi, serta pelaku tindak kecurangannya harus melakukan _seppuku_!"

 _IYA KALI SEPPUKU._

"Maaf saja Hijikata- _san_ , aku tidak akan melakukan _seppuku_ sebelum berhasil membuatmu melakukan _seppuku_. Lagipula yang melihat soal itu kan si _China_. Harusnya nilai dia saja yang didiskualifikasi, jadi aku ikut lomba sendiri, semua senang."

 _ENGGAK GITU._

"Kau juga melihat soal itu secara tidak langsung, Sougo. Nilai kalian tetap harus didiskualifikasi, dan aku yang akan ikut lomba sendiri, semua senang."

 _ENGGAK GITU JUGA._

"Peraturan lombanya masing-masing sekolah harus mengirimkan perwakilan dua orang," Ginpachi- _sensei_ berkomentar, "kalau begitu yang ikut lomba Hijikata dan Tae."

"Saya keberatan, _Sensei_!" dua suara terdengar tidak setuju.

"Alasan, Kyuubei?"

"Nilai saya dan Otae- _chan_ sama. Jadi seharusnya saya yang mendampingi dia, bukan Hijikata."

"Kalau kau Kondo? Alasanmu apa?"

"Tak ada, sih, _Sensei._ Saya cuma tak suka kalau ada laki-laki lain yang mendekati Otae- _san_ selain saya."

HIH. Kira-kira _sound effect_ itulah yang terdengar dari mulut Shimura Tae.

"Siapa juga yang mau _pedekate_ sama gadis _begituan_."

"Bisa diulang yang _barusan,_ Hi-ji-ka-ta- _san?"_ mata Otae memicing ke arah Hijikata.

Mau dijuluki Wakil Ketua Iblis-pun, Hijikata juga tak berkutik kalau ditatap dengan tatapan membunuh dari wanita berkekuatan di atas rata-rata itu.

"Kalau begitu tetap harus dilakukan ujian ulang, _Sensei,_ " Shinpachi berusaha mengembalikan fokus kelas itu ke masalah awal. Benar-benar karakter _tsukkomi_ teladan.

" _Sensei_ malas sekali buat ulang soal ujiannya. Lagipula waktunya tidak cukup," Ginpachi _-sensei_ menghembuskan asap rokoknya sambil berpikir solusi praktis apa yang bisa menjawab kekacauan ini. Kalau dia tidak segera mencari jalan keluarnya, bisa-bisa gajinya dipotong sama _alien_ hijau penyayang satwa aneh yang mengaku-ngaku Kepsek itu.

"Ah, begini saja, _Sensei_ akan memberikan teka teki, yang bisa jawab akan ikut lomba cerdas cermat nanti. Bagaimana?"

"OKE!"

"Ehem, soal pertama: bagaimana caranya memasukkan gajah ke dalam kulkas?"

Seisi kelas sampai tertegun beberapa detik karena tidak menduga soal teka-tekinya ternyata semudah itu.

Zura yang paling pertama sadar dari keterkejutan lalu akhirnya mengangkat tangannya duluan.

"Buka pintu kulkasnya, masukkan gajah, tutup pintu kulkasnya," jawabnya _pede_.

"Salah. Jawaban yang benar kita tidak bisa memasukkan gajah ke dalam kulkas karena tidak muat. Selain itu melanggar undang-undang perlindungan terhadap satwa liar."

Krik...Krik...

 _Iya juga sih._

"Ta... Tapi, Ginpachi- _sensei_..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Soal selanjutnya. Bagaimana caranya memasukkan _kirin**_ (jerapah) ke dalam kulkas?"

Kali ini anak bungsu dari Shimura yang mengangkat tangan.

"Kita tidak bisa memasukkan jerapah ke dalam kulkas karena tidak muat. Selain itu melanggar undang-undang perlindungan terhadap satwa liar," jawabnya (lebih tepatnya, _sih,_ kutipnya).

"Salah! Buka pintu kulkas, masukkan _kirin_ , tutup pintu kulkasnya."

 _LAH..._

"Mana muat, _Sensei,_ " Shinpachi bingung sama jalan pikiran guru satu ini.

"Muat, kok. Kemarin _Sensei_ bisa memasukkan dua botol _kirin_ ke dalam kulkas."

 _Oh. Maksudnya beer bermerk Kirin..._

Shinpachi nyaris mematahkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Oke, soal ketiga. Raja singa mengadakan konferensi hewan dan semua jenis hewan menghadiri acara tersebut di tengah hutan, tetapi ada hewan yang ternyata tak hadir. Hewan apa itu?"

Sekarang seisi kelas bingung mau jawab apa. Bagaimana tidak? Teka-teki ini harusnya 'kan lanjutan dari teka-teki sebelumnya. Tapi kalau gajah atau jerapah tak masuk kulkas, hewan apakah gerangan yang tidak hadir?

Kali ini Okita Sougo yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Oke, Okita- _kun_. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Hewan laut, _Sensei_. Konferensinya 'kan di tengah hutan. Hewan laut mana bisa ikutan."

"TEPAT SEKALI. Akhirnya ada murid yang bisa menjawabnya dengan benar. Yang lain bagaimana, _sih_? Kalian kurang membaca, makanya kurang berwawasan."

 _Mau baca buku apa juga biar bisa menjawab soal begituan._

"Oke, soal selanjutnya. Kalian harus menyeberangi sungai yang dipenuhi buaya dengan sebuah perahu. Bagaimana cara kalian menyeberangi sungai itu?"

Nyaris setengah kelas mengangkat tangan karena bisa menebak skenario lanjutan dari teka-teki barusan. Sisanya yang tidak mengangkat tangan sudah terkena _trust issue_ terhadap _Sensei_ berambut ikal itu.

"Hmm... Hasegawa?"

Pria yang dari wajahnya saja sudah terpancar aura kemiskinan menurunkan tangannya dan mulai menjawab, "menyeberang langsung saja. Buayanya kan ikut konferensi di hutan."

"Sebenarnya _Sensei_ mau mengizinkanmu ikut lomba ini karena kelihatannya kau sangat butuh uang. Sayangnya jawabanmu salah karena yang ikut konferensi di hutan hanya perwakilan buaya saja."

 _Untung tadi tak jadi jawab,_ batin beberapa anak. Madao sendiri cuma bisa merenungi kesalahannya.

"Ada yang lain?"

" _Ano, Sensei..."_ gadis bercepol dua mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Kagura? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Naik perahu seperti biasa. Nanti kalau di tengah sungai buaya mulai mendekat dan hendak menyerang, lempar satu per satu orang yang ikut naik perahu untuk mendistraksi buayanya hingga perahunya berhasil sampai ke seberang."

 _Jawaban manusia S memang beda._

"Hm, sepertinya bisa," _lah Sensei-nya juga ragu ternyata,_ "oke, jawabanmu benar. Berarti yang akan mewakili sekolah kita untuk ikut lomba cerdas cermat adalah Okita Souichirou dan Kagura."

"Okita _Sougo_ , _Sensei_..."

 _Ini sih balik lagi ke awal kondisinya._

"Okita, Kagura, kalian harus belajar bekerja sama dari sekarang. Semoga kalian berhasil menang lusa nanti."

Ginpachi- _sensei_ kemudian berpamitan mengabaikan dua anak yang mulai bergelut karena tak senang dipasangkan.

Shinpachi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kpala sambil bertanya-tanya entah apa yang akan terjadi lusa nanti.

— **tbc** —

* * *

* _Kaguhachi_ : maksudnya perubahan nama karena karakternya berkacamata. Seperti Gintoki yang di sini berkacamata menjadi Ginpachi (pachi atau hachi berarti angka 8, sama seperti bentuk kacamata).

** _Kirin_ : dalam bahasa Jepang berarti jerapah, tetapi bisa berarti juga merk dari minuman di Jepang seperti _beer iatau_ soft drink.

* * *

 **Pojok Reply Review Nonlogin:**

Re: **Okitalover**

Sip, makin dibanyakin chap depan. Makasih karena udah baca ya :3

Re: **Missty**

Iya, kan ceritanya _badboy_ ehe. Emang mencurigakan xD udah lanjut nih, ya.

Re: **Rini desu**

Ini udah kejawab, ya, alasannya. Tapi emang pada dasarnya mereka sama2 pinter sih, liat soal sekilas aja bisa jawab semua hehe. Okedeh

Re: **simplegirl**

Makasih. Udah, ya, :3

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oke, saya tau ini sampah banget buat dibilang komedi. Maapkeun ketidakbecusan saya dalam membuat cerita humor T^T

Maap juga karena apdetnya lama x'D

Chapter ini dibuat dua sesi karena saya sempet bingung bikin teka-tekinya. Trus akhirnya saya pake teka-teki jayus yang pernah ditanya sama temen2 (saya enggak bisa jawab sampai akhir teka teki ini _btw_ , payah banget emang hahaha).

Eniwei, momen OkiKagu-nya saya mundurin jadi di chapter 3 biar lebih nyambung plotnya *lah?* Tapi di sini udah mulai keliatan interaksi dari mereka, kan? :3

 _Last but not least_ , untuk yang masih setia membaca, terima kasih, ya xD


End file.
